Modern consumer electronic devices such as laptops, desktops, mobile computing devices, televisions, audio devices, and video devices have become ubiquitous with everyday life so much so that it is not uncommon for a person to interact with a large number of such devices throughout the day. As a result, consumer electronic devices are increasingly finding their way into consumers' homes. However, as the number of consumer electronic devices within a home grows so too does the energy costs associated with operating those devices. The increased presence of consumer electronic devices within the home also hinders the implementation of an increasing number of “green initiatives.”